Raydiva's OneShots
by Raydiva
Summary: Changed titles since changing this to a series of one-shots. Peaceful Generation story as not been changed.
1. Peaceful Generation

**Note:** I know…I know….I haven't updated any of my stories. No even my writer's block stand-by cure: 'Raydiva's Outakes.' Seems when a story gets longer than a few chapters it can no longer be used as a cure for writer's block. So I'm gonna try my first true 'one-shot.' No lemon, no fighting just some family fluffy-ness of what may…I repeat may…happen in the far distance future beyond my one of my on-going stories. That is if the story has a happy ending….still not sure of it. BTW a cookie for the one who guesses who 'Dad' is before the end. Shouldn't be too hard considering where I placed the story.

**Peaceful Generation**

"I don't believe this, "sighed the white haired woman as she walked into the living room. On the sofa, the love her life was completely crashed out. Their first born, imitating his father, only on the loveseat. Their second born, and presently youngest looked up at her with a paint covered smiling face. "Look, Mama, "the blonde girl said in a loud whisper, "Don't Daddy look pwetty now."

The woman walked over to get a good look at her daughter's artwork. She had to cover her mouth to keep from waking him up with her laughter. Their daughter painted a bright blue streak in his long gray hair along with streaks of purple and red on his cheeks. Wide, yellow bands of paint covered his eyebrowns and a green blob was almost but not quit centered on his forehead.

"Gonna do, Kyden next, "the girl grinned.

"Why don't we save that for tomorrow, "the woman said as she started to pick up the small jars of paint, "and you can go get cleaned up for dinner."

"Kay, "said the girl just before running to jump on her brother, "Kyden time to get up!"

"Umph!" said the young teen as the wind was pushed out of him, "Lilla!"

The noise finally woke the titular head of the household, who sat up with a groan as the Kyden chased a screaming Lilla out of the room. The woman's shoulders shook with suppressed laugher when she saw that the blue paint covered strain of hair stood straight up as far as there was dried paint. Sensing her humor the man looked up with a curious look on his face, silently asking what was so funny.

"You of all people, "said the woman, "should know the dangers of falling asleep with no one watching your 'artistic' daughter."

"What do you mean, "he said still apparently half asleep, "Kyden is…"

"Taking after his father, "she said as she sat next to him and placing the paint jars on the coffee table, "Especially after a full day of training."

"Huh?"he said as he started to scratch his hair but then felt the paint in his hair, "Not again…"

"Could be worse, "she said as she laid her head on his shoulder, "At lease she didn't cut clumps your hair off like Kyden did when he was her age. Short hair doesn't suit you at all."

"That's because we don't allow scissors in the house, "replied the guy as he stood up and stretched, "And keep all the knives locked up. Why is it always me that ends up being painted or sheared?"

He reached down to take her hand as she also stood up to kiss him lightly on the lips, doing her best to avoid any possible wet paint. "Maybe they think you need some improvements, appearance wise where as I…"

The man placed a single finger on her lips while pulling her towards him with his other arm. "Personally I think you talk them into it, "said as his head started to lower, "so you can get me into the tub to wash the paint off."

"Eww!" squealed Lilla as Kyden said, "Mom…Dad keep it in the bedroom will ya!"

'Dad' ended up resting his chin on 'Mom's' head as she muttered, "Tell me again why you wanted kids?"

"They seemed like a good idea at the time, "answered 'Dad.'

Kyden just huffed and then said, "At least I don't look like I wearing a bad attempt of a Sesshoumaru costume."

"Don't tell me that Fujin is still showing them those old anime shows, "sighed the father, "I would think those old recordings would have wore out by now."

The woman shrugged and then turned to face their children. "Ok you two, you know the routine while I fix dinner, "the woman smiled as she added, "Only your father gets dips on the bath."

Later that night after the children were in bed after a fight worthy of Mortal Kombat to get them there, the couple sat together on the couch. His arm around her as she leaned into his chest, legs tucked to the side. It was a comfortable scene but something was not right. "So when do you leave?" she asked.

The man took a deep breath and released it as he said, "First thing in the morning. The tournament is in a few weeks but I should be back the day after the final match…whether we win or not."

"You know I still qualify…"the woman started to say but then shook her head.

"Not with the children still so young, "the man then drew her closer, "Even then we would have to be desperate for me to allow you to participate…"

The woman pulled back slightly with a false glare and said, "There you go again, you don't 'allow' anything. I choose to…but you are right. No point taking a risk when it is not needed. How is the new bunch of chosen?"

The man's head fell back as he groaned, "Don't ask. Even the good stand-by family lines are sorely lacking. I was not able to fine a single true fighter that met the other requirements. Damned if I'm going to 'chose' another Black Dragon. The one that was chosen was bad enough. The White Lotus is sorely lacking in students and the few masters they have they need to keep to teach those students. Even the Lin Kuei is not what it once was."

"That is what you get when you have an uncommonly long lasting peace, "said the woman, "You do you job too well. Maybe you should let a few…nasties through. That'll stir up things up and in a few years the Earth will once again have fighters that you need."

"I can't do that, "said the white hair man.

"Then they won, "the woman said seriously her crystal blue eyes glowing with a strange light, "Maybe not this tournament but all they have to do is wait until Earth is completely lacking in warriors and all then they have to do is walk right in. Then there _will_ be nothing that can be done to stop them."

"Great…now I'm actually missing Shao Kahn, "said the man, "I at least had an idea what he was usually up to and could always depend on him keeping the human warrior spirit in shape by bending the rules on a regular basis."

The woman moved to straddle the man's lap and reached over to pull his face to look at her. "Kahn is dead and good riddance. At least this new threat is giving us time to think and plan, "she said and then smiled as she leaned forward just short of touching his lips with her own, "Now let's see if I can get your mind off of things for at least one more night."

"Oh come on!" the voice of their son called out as Lilla's giggles filled the air.

"You two are suppose to be in bed, "Althea growled eyes flashing.

"I wanna glass of water! "the girl cried out.

"Do me a favor, "said Rayden, "Next time I suggest having a kid…"

"I'll kick you were it hurts, "replied Althea.

**The End…**


	2. SmartButt Teenager

**Note:**(Dusts off old, half-filled paper note books with a sigh) For those who actually remember me and like my scribblings, I do apologize for my long absence. Between an increased work load, family drama, etc. it was just so hard to actually feel like writing. Now the work load has eased up a little and I haven't received a phone call in days from relatives wanting to rant about another relative, I actually feel like writing again. Going to go slow to get back into practice with a few one-shots and then plan to go back to clean up my old, unfinished work. No promises though.

This is not part of my normal Mortal Kombat fanfiction series, but it is related. Rayden and my old god slayer character, Althea, are in it along with their now college aged son and teenage daughter from the previous story. Aside from the characters, they are not part of the same story. Sorry for it being so short, but it seems to fit that way.

**Smart-Butt Teenager**

"Lilla, you are not going out with that boy!' Rayden roared.

"I'll go out with whoever I feel like and you can't stop me!" Lilla screamed back.

"As long as you are under my roof…."

Kyden (aka Kidd) in his jeans and grey T-shirt tried to ignore the now familiar conflict between his father and younger sister as he tried to concentrate on transcribing the old scrolls to the computer. He was about ready to throw the entire desk, computer and all at the pair when a hand landed softly on his shoulder. He looked up to see his smiling mother who said, "Why don't you take a break and catch a movie or something. It sounds like they're just getting warmed up."

(small break)

An hour and a slammed door later, Althea hugged her thundergod from behind and said, "I thought you liked Danny."

Rayden turned around to return the hug as he gave his half-smile and said, "Of course I like him."

"Then why the fight?"

"The best way to encourage a teenage girl to date someone is to act like you disapprove of him, "Rayden said with a chuckle.

(small break)

"Another fight with Rayden, "said the handsome Danny Cage sitting on the other side if the table,"I dunno how you stand up to him. If he was my father…" Danny gave an exaggerated shiver.

Lilla took a sip from her straw to avoid answering. The 60's retro style café they were having dinner at seemed to encourage a 'going steady' vibe Danny subconsciously was trying to give and she liked it. As cheesy as it was to the 'Disturbed' T-shirt wearing girl, the fact that he knew who and what her parents were made it that much more endearing. Not having to explain how disapproving male relatives show up out of thin air, random lighting strikes from clear skies and the occasional kidnapping attempting by beings from other realms was very nice. Although, the first two hasn't occurred since she started seeing Danny.

"I dunno how I rubbed him wrong, "said the light brown haired, blue eyed Danny nervously, "But if he doesn't approve…"

Lilla put down her drink and placed both hands on the table as she stood up to lean over the table. Looking at Danny directly in the eyes she said with the half-smile she inherited from her father, "He does like you. He's just trying to pull the old reverse psychology trick to actually encourage me to continue seeing you." She then gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose, before sitting back down.

"Then why…"asked a blushing Danny.

"I just go along with it to keep him happy," replied Lilla with a shrug, "Plus, it's a great way to annoy Kidd without getting the blame."

**The End….**


End file.
